It's Just Business
by TheLord'sMistress
Summary: Shikon Labs was started as a medical research facility with a reasoning. Top of it's game. But as time went on, it became dark and it's reasoning became questionable. Enter Crescendo Corp. A corporation new to the game and ready to give Shikon Labs a run for their money. Threats, pain, death, life and even love. But remember,... It's Just Business.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my loving readers:) So introductions are in order. I've been a writer on here before. But due to some reason, my account kept getting locked so here i am now:) Creating a new account with new stories. Yeah i miss my old account but i love to write too much. Nothing can keep me away. So anywho, I have the grandest idea for a new story. It's quite brilliant. So for reference this story is mine. All mine. I call rights to the plot. The characters are not mine though.

Also, if you haven't watched The Amazing Spiderman, I suggest you go see it. Like now. Or after you read :p Either one works for me:) Truly an awesome movie. Much better than the Toby McGuire version. (or so i believe). Well anyway, mine is a Inuyasha remix of it all. (in a way) soooo on with the story:)

(Shikon Labs Tokyo, Japan)

"We have an issue in Marketing. The new infomercial for Riotale is behind schedule and your lead scientist leading the animal trials has not been seen in a week. Her co workers think she's home with the Flu." Yura slowly scanned her list. "And it seems as though Test subject 0087-437 has been terminated as of 01:57 this morning."

Silence filled the large office. Not even the honking of traffic outside could be heard.

"So let me get this straight." an eerie voice conceded. "Our main test subject was 'Terminated' this morning and the scientist heading the project is nowhere to be found. Correct?"

Yura was speechless. She had heard that her boss was ruthless and a cruel being but not once had she seen so in the past 5 years of being his secretary. Matter of fact, she thought he was brilliant. A genius in his own time. Not to mention handsome in a dark, dangerous sort of way. But the silence of his office and the expectant look in his eyes scared her. For once in her time of working her, Yura feared for her life.

"Well?" He pushed as his fingers drummed the surface of his desk impatiently.

Yura flinched."Yes sir."

Her boss chuckled, but the sound was hallow. "Set up a meeting with the head of marketing for 1 o'clock. I want all details about the progress of- Are you writing this down, Ms. Haer?"

"Oh! O-of course sir." She stammered, withdrawing a pad and pen from her jacket pocket. "Meeting for 1 o'clock and full details of the infomercial progress correct?"

He nodded his head in confirmation. "I also want test subject 0087-437 examined and the data recorded and sent to me right away." he said standing up and seeing Yura to the door. "Oh and Ms. Haer?"

Stepping a few feet from the door, she turned. "yes sir?"

"Be a dear and get me 'Security' on line one" he smiled.

Holding back the shudder vibrating through her being, she nodded. "Right away, Mr. Onigumo"

As the door closed behind her, she couldn't help but shiver from the change of temperature. It was always so cold in Mr. Onigumo's office. Walking back to her desk, she read over the list again. 'The only thing he didn't mention was the missing scientist. Could that be why he wanted to speak with Security?' she wondered. Reaching her desk, she quickly dialed Security.

(Across town at The Higurashi Shrine)

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and not a cloud in the sky. A perfect, peaceful day.

"NO."

Well almost peaceful.

A woman with long raven hair briskly walked out of the door of her childhood home. A small boy beside her, trying desperately to match the pace of his mother.

"Kagome!" an older man coarsely yelled, coming to stop right at the doorway "Kagome Higurashi, we need to talk about this."

Turning on her heel, she gave the man a stern look. "No we do not. You gave over the company to me, so now it's none of your concern. You have no business in this."

The man sighed, leaning to rest against the door frame. "I realize this but can we at least discuss it. I did after all create the very company you command."

Kagome's eyes softened at seeing the old man show his age. "Grandpa, there is really nothing to discuss. Please do not worry yourself with this. I'm fully capable of handling this."

A middle aged woman came to join the elder man at the door, resting her hand on the man's shoulder. "Father, she is right. Is this not the reason why you let Kagome take over the business? To retire and not have to deal with such worrisome obstacles?"

The man chuckled lowly, covering the woman's hand with his own. "I know how capable you are Kagome. I just don't want you to get in over your head." He looked at the young woman with sadness in his eyes. "You are still so young."

Kagome scoffed. "I'm 21. Not a child anymore Grandpa."

"Kagome." the older woman scolded. "You're grandfather is just concerned."

"I know momma. But I'm doing what I think is best for the company." She reconciled.

"How is canceling your engagement to the Heir of Akitoki Pharmaceuticals best for the company?!" her grandfather argued.

Kagome sighed. If only they let her make her own decisions. "Grandpa, I do not love Hojo. He's a nice man but I believe our relationship is purely friendship. Nothing more. We have already discussed it. He still wishes to have a merger with the company. With this merger, new horizons will open. Not to mention that the benefactors will increase ten fold." She stepped forward, engulfing her grandfather in a loving embrace. "Have faith in me"

Her voice was so soft but he heard her none the less. Shaking his head, he stepped back to look at her. At the mere age of 21, Kagome looked and acted like the head business woman of the third most well known corporation in the world. Not to mention that business had truly blossomed since she had taken over. He had faith in her. But he was always going to worry about her. She was after all his only granddaughter.

Taking hold of his daughter's hand, he held his other out to his granddaughter. Kagome took the hand and ,with a smile, they shook hands. And everything was understood. No words needed to be said.

Turning away, Kagome gathered her son into her arms and headed off to her car.

Watching them go, the older man turned to his daughter. "You might believe that I'm fully retired Mayu, but when the time comes I will return to help Kagome."

Mayu laughed lightly at her father, turning to head back inside. "And what exactly are you going to help her with father? Kagome is perfectly able to handle things on her own."

The man cast his eyes down ward. "Naraku called today."

Mayu froze. "A-and what did He want?"

"He wants a merger." the elder man shuddered, returning inside to his now cold coffee. "He wishes to merge with the company. And you know as well as everyone else."

Releasing the breath the was holding, she returned to cleaning the dirty dishes. "Of course." She gripped tightened as she closed her eyes. "What Naraku wants, Naraku gets."

Welp, there it is:) Chapter one. So I thought this came out pretty well. But of course I need the lovely readers to review and tell me what you think. So the button is below, like always. Feel free to say whatever. Helpful criticism is welcome:) However, flames are looked down upon and I'll just ignore those. Key word here people. "HELPFUL!" The other kind of criticism is disgraceful. so shame on you who has flamed before. Shame! But anywho, review my darlings. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back my lovely viewers! :D So I had a lot of viewers but only one reviewer. Reviews would be helpful. Like no kidding. So some help with that please. Also, my beta has currently had to stop being a beta. She's expecting her baby anyday now so no beta:p If you're interested or know someone, just message me. But anway' sorry for the mistakes :p So without further adeu, Enjoy:)

"Now remember, no more fighting. If they say anything mean then just hit them and walk away." Kagome recited while pulling into the brightly colored parking lot.

A snort sounded from the backseat. "Momma, that's still fighting."

She smiled into the rearview mirror. "Of course it is but just don't get caught." She winked as she parked in the orange parking spot. Stepping out, she fixed her gray pencil skirt and matching jacket. When she was satisfied she turned to open the back door. A young boy of 4 jumped out, batman backpack in hand. Kagome fondly ruffled his hair as she lowered to his eye level. "Now remember, what they think is of no concern to you. What you think of you is all that matters."

The boy pushed his mothers hand away pouting. "Momma, you're messing my hair up. It's messy enough as it is without your help."

Kagome laughed. "Shippo love, your hair will always be messy." With one last ruffle of his hair and a quick kiss, she grabbed his hand and he led her to the brightly colored building. Kagome stared at all the bright pinks and yellows in amazement. 'I suppose a daycare building is a hungover person's nightmare.' she silently laughed at her own joke, getting a look from her son in the process.

"You're so weird." he mumbled lowly, but Kagome heard him all the same.

"Well you know what they say sweetie" she squeezed his hand gently when he looked at her quizically. "The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree."

Shippo laughed as they made their way to the front doors They enjoyed taking their time as they walked through the building. Looking at all the paintings and drawings as they shared small talk. When they finally reached Shippo's classroom, Kagome lowered to her knees. She took her morning hug and quick kiss with a smile and watched as her little boy disappeared through the door. With a sigh, she turned to return to her car. This was always the sad part of her day. She worked hard to keep the family business flourishing but at the cost of never getting to spend quality time with her son. But she knew he would never complain. From his point of view, his mother had resposibilities to the compnay first and formost. And it was true. She had those responsibilities long before Shippo was even born. And she had come to term with those responsibilities. But her heart still ached as she drove out of the parking lot.

The drive was quick. Only about 10 minutes and she was pulling into the large covered garage of Crescendo Corp. The building itself was thirty stories high. It was made out of an illuminescent type black stone, making it shine brightly during the way as well as during the night when the lights came on. The Motto was carved into the archway at the entrance of the building. Kagome stopped to marvel at it like she did every morning. "The Voice that speaks Volumes to the World." It was the motto her father had created when the company was just a year old. Her grandfather of course had posted the motto right away, saying it was brilliant and that the World would listen. 'Whatever that had meant.' She snorted as she enter. Ingoring the usual good mornings from her co workers, she headed to the elevator. Entering, she pressed the button to the top floor. Only relaxing when the doors were firmly shut. It took everything she had not to break down. She might look like the strong business type on the outside, but inside she was tired and wore out. She had only been managing the company for a year and already it was slowly killing her. How her grandfather managed to do it for 20 years she'll never quite understand.

Reaching the top floor, she stood erect and birskly walked into the open space. Her head held high. Only nodding briefly at her secretary before disappearing into her office. She took only a minute to slump in her chair. "Hell, evening showing up to work is a hassle." she mumbled under her breath.

Sitting up a bit, she went about turning her laptop on and scanning her emails. 'Junk mail, junk mail, junk mail, what the-'

Right there on her laptop was an email addressed directly to a Kagome Higurashi from Taisho Inc. Now usually Kagome would pay no mind to emails from this unusual Company, but this was the first time she had ever seen it addressed to her specifically instead of Crescendo Corp. Sitting up straight, she clicked on it.

_Dear Miss Higurashi,_

_ We acknowledge the fact that our companies have no connections what so ever. However, as of late, we have discussed the issue and would like to remedy that. A private board meeting has been arranged in which we shall discuss the increasing progress of your company, Crescendo Corp. We would very much appreciate your attendence in the matter. The meeting shall commence on the 8th of February at 10 am sharp at our facilities. Please take heed in bringing your files on all Crescendo Benefactors as this will be brought to topic during the meeting. We will be awaitng your response._

_ Ceo, Taisho Incorporated_

_ Inu no Taisho_

Kagome gaped in astonishment. In all the years she had been involved with the world of business, not once had she ever heard of Taisho Inc inviting a compnay to a personal board meeting. After all, Taisho Inc is said to be a very private, family owned business. 'There must be a reason behind it' she guessed. She took down a quick note of the time and date. 'It's this Friday too. I only have three days to respond.' Scoffing at the urgency of the letter, she deleted it.

'What in the hell are these people thinking?'

(Taisho Inc)

Meanwhile, across town in a large corporate building, the end of the world was happening.

"Father, I do not see the reasoning for this." a tall, lean man commented as he watched his father sign a few documents. The man in question raised a brow at his oldest son.

"Sesshomaru, there are still a lot of things you don't comprehend yet. Have a little faith in your old man." Inutaisho conseeded.

He was the prime creator of Taisho Inc, the largest manufactoring corporation in the world. But as it stood, he had been managing the company for far too long. 200 long years. And he thought it was the apropriate time to retire. However, with retirement come mountains and mountains of paperwork. Which he was currently up to his ears in. Not to mention the fact he had to decide upon a pordecor.

"Dad, what the hell is this?!"

Inutaisho sighed as he slowly lowered his head. 'If only I had just one son'. He thought as his youngest son came barging into his office.

Glancing up at the inraged young man, Inutaisho noticed the announcement sheet in the hanyou's hand. "What is that?" he asked.

The boy slapped the paper firmly down on the desk, practically seething. "That is what I want to know."

Looking over the paper more closely, Inutaisho recognized it as the documents for the new merger with Crescendo Corp. Sighing once more, he lifted his gaze to meet his son's furious eyes. "It's a merging proposition. Do you have a problem with that Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha practically growled in distaste. "Why would we need to merge with that hatchling of a company? They have nothing to provide for us."

"Exactly what I was recently bringing to point." Sesshomaru acknowledged the documents with a quick glance. "They are a recently young company. With not as near enough experience as us. And they mostly deal with medical proceedings and analysis. Is that not why we have a partnership with Shikon Labs? For the medical findings as well as the benefits?"

Inutaisho proceeded with going over his paperwork, not bothering to make eye contact with his spawn. "Crescendo Corp has immense potential and has flourished recently to outstanding observations. There will be great benefits from this merger." Breathing in deep, he moved on to the next documents needing his signature. "They also pose a great threat to Shikon Labs." he added nonchalantly.

Inuyasha gave out an unappropriate snort. "How in the hell would they pose a threat?"

Losing his patience quickly, he stood up towering over the two men. "Inuyasha it is of no concern to you at the moment why or how. Nor yours Sesshomaru. The company is still mine to command for now. And until the day I officially pass the company over to the two of you, you will respect my decisions concerning the wellfare of the company. Is that understood?"

Sesshomaru seemed to shy away a bit, but still remained upright and proper. "Of course."

Inuyasha, however, was even more outraged by his father's words. "We have every right to know! You're only going to be working for another week then it's ours. Should we not be informed of the reasoning behind this merger?"

"You will be informed at the board meeting Friday." Inutaisho fixed Inuyasha with a speculative glare. "And you will attend it."

Inuyasha gave a nonchalant keh before storming out of the room, leaving only the demon lord and his eldest son.

"You do realize he only feels threatened by this merger because of -"

"Yes I realize this." Inutaisho remarked, cutting Sesshomaru off. Walking over to his office window, he stood staring off into the distant horizon. "But soon he will realize that She's not who she appears to be."

Welp Welp. Chapter 2 is done:)) Now here are the discussions.

Remember to the three Rs. Review, Review and Revolutionize *cough cough* I mean Review! XD


End file.
